ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Injustice 2: Fighter Pack Story DLC/Transcript
Openning :Batman: (narrating) It was said that without a doubt… (flashbacks of '''Injustice: Gods Among Us' play)'' there was an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own… but for one or two significant events, exactly the same. In some Earths, the greatest of all have fallen and become what we have fought against. (scene shifts to another Earth) And also there others where we do not even exist. (shades of a familiar figure are shown) But still… they are protected by unusual and yet very prominent heroes. How did we once meet these new heroes? That… is a long story. (the shadowed figure speeds up to unknown distances and Title Card rolls) :"Six months after the Justice League helped the Insurgency defeat the One Earth Government…" Prologue: Worlds Collide (Superman and Batman) :(Scene opens with Barbara Gordon using her laptop in Lois’ house) :Lois Lane: How are they doing? :Barbara Gordon: They’re half way there. But they’ll make it just fine. :(scene cuts to the Justice League (Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Flash and Cyborg) battling supervillains (Cheetah, Captain Cold, Firefly and Killer Croc) in a forest. Green Lantern, Star Sapphire, Stargirl and Shazam are attacking a Lexcorp vessel with Intergang Robots inside there) :Lexcorp Employee: (contacting Lex Luthor) Sir! The vessel is under attack! It’s the Justice League! :Lex Luthor: They must be after the teleporter. Deploy Amazo. Now. :Lexcorp Scientist: (he tries to do so, but fails) Something's wrong. The systems don't respond! :Lex Luthor: What?! What do you mean...? (looks at the codifications, which are glitched. Then, Luthor punches a wall in anger) Damn it! :(scene cuts to Cyborg ain the jungle) :Oracle: (radio voice) Luthor was about to send Amazo to you guys. Good thing I made it just in time. :Cyborg: Way to go, Babs. We'll take it from here now. :Oracle: Got it. (scene shifts to outside Luthor's facility, where Superman lands in) Clark. Bruce and I just hacked and sabotaged all of Luthor's Kryptonite devices. The rest's up to you. :Superman: Thanks, Oracle. I'll take it from here. :(Superman breaks through the front doors and confronts an entire squad of Lexcorp mercenaries) :Lexcorp Mercenary Leader: Superman's here! FIRE! FIRE!!! :(the mercenaries fire multiple shoots at Superman, who calmly stands still as no single bullet, not even a bazooka shoot, takes effect on him. The mercenaries stop shooting as Superman is unharmed.) :Superman: You done yet? :Lexcorp Mercenary Leader: How's this possible?! Our weapons were charged with Kryptonite and Red Sun Energy Core! You should be... (Superman interrupts by kicking him towards a wall) :Superman: Did you even check your guns? Chapter 1: Knight of Soleanna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chapter 2: Princesses of Light (Starfire and Blaze the Cat) Chapter 3: A Dodgers' Story (Duck Dodgers) Chapter 4: The Cat and the Falcon (Wildcat and Blue Falcon) Chapter 5: Godspeed Against Time (Godspeed) Chapter 6: Lost Heart (Terra) Chapter 7: The Once and the Future Hedgehogs (Shadow and Silver) Chapter 8: Small Time Warriors (Atom II and Sub-Zero) Chapter 9: United by the Light of Love (Star Sapphire and Stargirl) Chapter 10: All You Need is Hope (Superman) Category:Transcripts Category:Injustice Category:Iago PUC's ideas